Alternate Europe - Custom Countries
Begin the first paragraph of your page here. You can use it to introduce your topic to readers. Add any basic data you find relevant. This how the game works This game has 2 parts * First players draw 1 country on the map (use the regions) no bigger than modern day Romania (if there is lots of land left over then I will let you make bigger countries) * Then we start a normal map game with the countries you have created... Rules * No swearing or cursing. * No racism or sexism * General Avon is the head mod. I may add more later * Mods control AI nations * * When in wars, be realistic. E.g. is you are invaded by 500 tanks, and you have 10 infantry defending, you will not win. Map Countries * United Kingdom of England, Wales and the Netherlands (Orange) Capital: London Player: Mr.Orwell * Kievan Rus capital: Keiv palyer bibleboyd316 * Worker's Democratic Republic of Berlin - Warrioroffreedom123 * Constitutional Republic of Estremadura Capital: Lisbon Gameplay * Once all the players are here, can this be in months? * As a comprimise between myself Orwell and Mii, why don't we do half years? I also think we can expand from Europe so can we start this in say 1650 or 1670. * I, Mli048, am just going to start in 2000 CE. 12045442355327647238743734577782486347865461471854790670554723975631469520003372457835783892 * Berlin: '''We hastily produce 10 tanks, and 20 AFVs. We mobilize our industries to the fullest extent, and we plan to rule all of OTL Germany. We teach our citizens the art of mass production and communism, and we begin an operation to seize Munich. We besiege Munich, and we are waiting for the city to surrender to the Worker's Democratic Republic of Berlin and help unify Germany. * '''UK: We declare ourselves neutral from any European conflict. We begin constructing the Holland Line stretching from Flamaland to Groningen. Limburg will be one of the most fortified areas. We fortify these areas with Trenches, barbed wire, artillery and machine gun posts, and have massive reserves inland (mines were considered but never put into effect). We warn any power not to mess with us. We know our old colonial empire had died, but we still have our nuclear weapons we tested since the 1950s. * Kievan Rus: 'You will post this turn and 2001. * '''Berlin: '''We finally seize munich. 10 more tanks and 20 more APCs are built. We work on expansion around the areas we conquered. Communism is being taught to the people in the areas of land we conquer. Industries are being mobilized to their fullest extent. The reason why we are seizing the land along our rout to munich is we want the country to be less vunerable and look more normal. ('Secret we begin our nuclear weapons program) * Istanbul: '''We make 8 tanks and 13 new AFVs. We expand our country, connecting Crimea and Chalkidiki to the mainland. We also open up a high school and a clothes factory and expand our colony at the most eastern part of the Sea of Azov. (Secret: We begin to develop a 25 kt nuke, it will be finished 2006.5) We also begin researching the Atlay Tank. We plan it to be finished by 2015. '''We would like the Leopard 2A4 Design in exchange for $37 Million to Germany. We would also like 2 Leopard 2A4 for 10$ Million. * UK: We continue building fortifications in the Netherlands. We place air defenses across much of our southern border. Preparations are made for the Prince of Oranje-Nassau and Wales and the royal family to be moved to the commonwealth realm of the Dominion of North America (Southern Quebec below the St. Lawrence-Florida with the Mississippi to Chicago as a border). * Berlin: 'Tanks are produced at a faster rate now, with 30 new tanks and 40 new AFVs. We expand east, and '(secret)we plan to annex poland to create the Worker's Democratic Republic Slavogermania.'Industries are mobilized to their fullest potential, and housing, food and electricity are considered rights. We fully indoctrinate the people we conquer about Communism. The cities we seize are Szcezecin, and Wroclaw. '(more secrets)Our nuclear program continues with success and by 2006 we will build a 30 kiloton nuke, and our next city to target will be warsaw. (End Secret) *'UK' Despite our isolationist policy, we expand down the coastline of France. *'Kievan Rus: '''we expand south towards Crimea and east towards Moscow and me make 20 T_14 25 Migs 29s and 30 Mi-24s. '(secret) we start building 50 KT NUKES and will use them on anyone attacking slavic lands''' * Kievan Rus: 'we expand south heading for Dnipro, we also expand east heading for Lublin and we expand east and north taking Minsk, we build 30 t-14s 35 MiGs 29s and 40 Mi-24s, we send eastern orthodox missionaries to the Netherlands and Wales and we start huge rye fields '(secret) we start build spying equipment * Berlin: '''We launch a offensive invading '''OTL Sweden, and we continue our push for warsaw. Industries are mobilized to their fullest extent, and everything is working out well. * UK: We land marines in Oslo and Narvik for a conquest of Norway, we decided to scrap our isolationist plans. We also start a conquest of France and invade Scotland and Ireland. * **Munich Diplomacy to UK: '''We are invading Sweden, so just don't step your foot in Sweden and we will let you take norway. * '''UK response: We wish to secure the Entire Atlantic Coast that's all along with most of Western Europe. * UK We land paratroopers in Basque. We continue pushing in France, Scotland, Ireland, and Norway. WE NOW LAND NAVAL FORCES WITH MARINES AND ARMORED DIVISIONS ACROSS THE COAST OF WESTERN SPAIN, WE ALSO LAND MARINES IN MALTA NOW. WE ALSO INVADE THE CANARY ISLANDS AND MORROCCO. * Kievan Rus: '''we expand and capture Warsaw, we also expand and capture Riga,Moscow and Chisinau, we ask the UK to trade, we will give 2000 tons of rye if they give 2000 ton of factory equipment, we build 30 T-14s, 15 SU-24s 25 Kamov Ka-50 5 Tu-22m 50 BMP-2 and 5,000 AKMs, we plant 500,000 acres of rye, we send eastern orthodox missionaries to Berlin. * '''I quit. I am also taking my map, my turns and any offers to me. * '''Estremadura: '''We Begin to Improve infastructer and raise our military from 57,000 to 66,000 troops, build 250 Leapard 2A6, 250 Lockheed Martin F-16s. WE quickly expand, taking over the provencies of Ribatejo, Beira Litoral, and Alto Alentejo. *just stop this madness, we have no map, and I was spreading invading most of the I Iberian coast including Portugal and the area around Lisbon so just stop-orwell Category:Alernate Europe